


Silent agreement

by CMDAK



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK
Summary: Walking around aimlessly can eventually lead you to a good place, although James and Q stumble around what they think the other wants like two visually challenged people without their canes in a new place.





	Silent agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing I ever write has a reason to exist other than it being a whim my muse.

Some people learned the hard way that what they wanted wasn’t the same thing with what they needed and one such person was James Bond. The son of a lord, heir of a huge estate, former commander in Her Majesty’s Navy, and globetrotter spy extraordinaire that had both women and men throw themselves at his feet foolishly thought that once he had revenged the only woman he truly loved as a man should and the only woman he thought of as ‘mother’ in his adult years, he’d be fully satisfied with having a civilian’s life and that the only way he’d get that life was if he ran away from his duties, friends, and only person he’d had sex dreams about 9 years after the love of his life died with someone that desperately wanted a normal life.

 

Of course, the novelty of the mundane quickly wore off and while James knew that his bad choice in partners was the reason for that happening, he was much too proud to return to MI6 with his tail tucked between his legs and to put up with everyone teasing him and telling him that they had told him so. Plus, he was sure that they were going to be the ones calling him even before his first month in retirement was up.

 

Only, three months had passed since that faithful night on the bridge and no one bothered to do anything more than text him innate nonsense about how traffic was horrible or about how even though they almost got ran over by a lunatic, they still drove better than him which resulted in him doing what he did best other than fail to die or finish a mission without blowing something up and that was get stupidly drunk while bar hopping and try to fill the emptiness of his life with nameless bed partners.

  
And then, one faithful night, sometime between his fifth shaken, not stirred martini in a newly opened bar that was filled with people he’d only care about only if there was a terrorist attack and flirting for the sake of flirting, _he_ walked in looking as bored and uninterested as James felt but still delectable in one of his usually multi-coloured shirts that clashed with not only the rest of his clothes, but also everything else around him, his hair sticking out in every direction as if it had a will of its own, askew glasses slipping off his nose, thin browns that were totally plucked no matter what he claimed knitted together in annoyance, and the corners of slightly plump red lips turned down in clear displeasure.

 

Without really thinking, he started making his way through the crowd, dodging drunken people and spilled drinks just in the nick of time and stopping short only three steps away from his former Quartermaster who was much too occupied with trying to read the menu in the crappy lighting to notice him.

 

He did not do that because he was afraid – although his palms were slightly sweaty and his heartbeat was elevated – but because he had no idea what he was supposed to say to him. Was ‘I didn’t mean to ditch you like that after stealing very expensive things from your department and landing you in hot water, but I’m sure a drink with make everything better even though I have no idea if you can exist on something else other than tea’ really a good way to break the ice? Or should he go for one of his usual pickup lines since those always made the other laugh?

 

No… He should just go to another bar and let MI6 come to him. It was probably going to take him almost dying on three missions to get Q to talk to him again outside of a mission – and it was probably either going to be hissed insults between clenched teeth or angry shouts and promises to never ever work with him – but at least his ego would be intact and he deserved feeling empty if that was what he was honestly thinking about right now instead of apologizing to Q for everything and throwing himself at his feet and beg for the mercy and forgiveness that he didn’t deserve.

 

He was thankfully robbed of going down the wrong path by a light tap on his shoulder and when he turned, ready to turn down whomever it was, green eyes hidden behind a thick pair of glasses – that actually looked like they had been bulletproofed – filled with amazement, shock, and a bit of anger froze him.

 

Neither man said anything as they stared at each other, James slowly backing away while Q unintentionally advanced closer to him helped – forced – by the people dancing behind him and they finally found themselves in each other’s only when the bouncer accidentally threw a drunken miscreant against James’ back instead of over the low railing that separated the dance floor from the corridor that led outside.

 

And yet, no words were exchanged. James glared over his shoulder, Q gently ran his hands down his back and then they moved closer to each other, slowly swaying from side to side despite the erratic background music that had everyone bounce around like wild animals, both of them slowly starting to relax.

 

One hour later, James dared to push his lips up against Q’s and the chaste kiss was returned with only a moment’s hesitation from which point onward it turned into a hungry and passionate one, both of them moaning in each other’s mouths while they clung to other another as if their life depended on it, their tongues wrestling for dominance because Q was the Quartermaster and he was in the right and James was the lowlife agent who made everything harder for him and he didn’t deserve a single thing that he was given.

 

James won in the end, but it was clear that Q didn’t mind it all that much as he nuzzled his chest, smiling and maybe even laughing, probably still not really believing that he was drowning in his wayward agent’s spicy aftershave and feeding off of his warmth while the former agent, in turn, lavished in the thin body pressed against his and the faint smell of lavender, gunpowder, and melted plastic that Q had.

 

All was right in that moment and before either one of them could think straight again and they were knocked out of the pleasant, natural high that they were on by the reality brought on by Q’s minions who James could hear loudly talking about what was happening right in front of them, they went out the door and one heated cad ride later, clothes were flying in every direction in James’ apartment.

 

It was a miracle that he had enough self-control to find his way to the bedroom with Q stark naked plastered against him, legs wrapped around his middle, gently running his nails down his back, and making little mewling noises every time his lower lip was nibbled or sucked on and outright purring whenever his buttocks were squeezed. And by that very same miracle, he even managed to allow himself a second to admire the way Q’s white skin seemed to glow against his black satin sheets and how his eyes burned with desire and all James wanted to do was drown in him.

 

He let himself fall on top of Q which made him giggle before carefully cupping his former agent’s chin and pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss and James realized that this was the most intimate thing he had done in a long while. Frankly, if Q wasn’t slowly rubbing against him while doing that, he would have been happy kissing him for the rest of the night. But they both had needs and he could only take so much until he gave into his primal instinct.

 

Morning came and James slowly stretched as he woke up, the little bit of happiness he felt completely disappearing when he rolled to the side and found an empty bed and cold sheets that still had a faint hint of Q’s smell and for the rest of the day, James was tempted to go to MI6 and see if he could at least get a do-over if not an actual relationship out of Q.

 

Naturally, he chickened out and instead ended up driving around Vauxhall and the new MI6 building in circles, slowing down every time he heard a boat on the Thames and hoping to see Q, but it was always just faceless guards that talked in their cuffs. By the time the sun started to set, there were so many patrol boats on the river that James couldn’t go over 40 for more than a minute before having to slow down again and it finally dawned on him that this was MI6’s way of letting him know that they saw him – Q’s acknowledgement was the fact that no one had shot his tires off yet and dragged him in one of those high-tech cells – and he finally got the hint and ceased his circling when he caught a glimpse of a really pissed off looking M making his way towards Q’s domain.

 

He drove aimlessly around town for a few hours until he eventually found himself back at the same club as the night before and lo and behold, Q was there again, carefully surveying the room with a small frown that disappeared the second his eyes landed on him and their dance started again.

 

Going to the club ended up being James’ daily routine and although sometimes Q didn’t show up for three days straight – and looking worse for wear when he finally did – the only thing that got on the former agent’s nerves was the fact that he never had the guts to ask Q to stay until morning and that he never put up a fight when his attempts to have an actual conversation with the younger man.

 

And then Q didn’t show up for five days straight and on the sixth day, he found himself revving his engine right outside MI6’s main building, glaring at the security guard that was repeating the same thing about how he wasn’t allowed to enter over and over again.

 

Eve Moneypenny showed up before guns were pulled and she got him to stop the car with a single tongue click and disapproving look. “How’s life treating you, James?” She asked as she slid in the car next to him.

 

But he didn’t feel like beating around the bush. “Where’s Q?”

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Eve said with a fake smile on her face.

 

“Half of head shorter than me, wearing clothes that look like a rainbow vomited on him, wild hair, a unique sense of humour that’s so sappy and geeky that you can’t help but to laugh at least on the inside, and our bloody Quartermaster,” he said between gritted teeth, eyes narrowed in annoyance and bewilderment that Eve was giving _him_ this treatment when it came to Q’s safety. “Give me his last known coordinates and I’ll go rescue—”

 

“Assuming I was allowed to admit the existence of such a man to a civilian, why would I tell you that when he’s not in need of any rescuing?” She interrupted him, snatching the key out of the ignition just in case he suddenly got an itchy foot that only the gas pedal could scratch. “The Quartermaster – again, if such a man or position existed – wouldn’t be a frail doll that can’t take care of himself or go somewhere without our knowledge or without a proper guard.”

 

“Except for that one time when he showed up out of nowhere in Austria,” he said in a beat and by her glare, it was clear that it was a below the belt hit but also a reminder that he knew that Q did pretty much whatever he wanted if he thought it was the right thing.

 

“Yes, but this hypothetical person was there because of you and he ditched his would-be kidnappers all by himself and…” She trailed off literally bit her tongue, cursing herself as the temperature in the car dropped by quite a few degrees.

 

“Where’s Q? And don’t think I won’t find a way to break into MI6 and find all of this out on my own now that he isn’t here to stop me,” he warned, gripping the car’s wheel so hard that his hands had turned white.

 

“Will you let it go if I guarantee you that he’s safe?” Eve asked after a few moments, brushing her fingers over the GPS.

 

“Not even if you swore to that with your own life.” He knew it was hurtful to say that, but this was Q they were talking about and while God knew what he had been up to when James had been stubbornly forcing himself and Miss Swann to settle, he couldn’t let anything happen to him now that he was back in his life.

 

“Stubborn as a mule,” Eve muttered, now checking her phone. “But, sadly, that’s just how Q likes you.” She typed in something in the car’s GPS, ignoring the now buzzing phone. “Don’t screw this up and wear something warm,” were her final warnings before she slid out of the car and slammed the door with a bit too much force than was needed.

 

***

Q glared at the ceiling. He liked cabins, he liked winter, he liked mountains, and he liked all of those things combined, especially if the Wi-Fi wasn’t spotty and if he was nursing a hot cup of tea while sitting in front of a fireplace. But that was not the case this time and it wasn’t because he was actually on a mission, but because his security detail was 009 and not Bond.

 

Now, 009 was arguably the better agent of the two given his track record with how many buildings were left standing at the end of his missions and with how much of his equipment he brought back with just a single scratch on them, but Q still trusted more the former agent with his safety – plus, things would have been a lot more interesting given their current supposed relationship.

 

“Someone is making their way directly towards us,” 009 said as he appeared out of nowhere, throwing a bulletproof vest at Q’s head and starting to load his semi-automatic. “Go down in the safe room and—”

 

“Who’d be insane enough to attempt an assassination in the middle of a blizzard after climbing a mountain for half a day?” Q interrupted him, pushing his face up against the reinforced bulletproof window and squinted his eyes to get a better look instead of checking the perimeter’s security cameras like 009 had. “They’re not exactly walking in a straight line and I’m not entirely sure that the really strong wind isn't to blame for that.”

 

009 sighed and turned Q around to face him so he could put the vest on for him. Why was it that the genius that didn’t really break a sweat when he was saving his life constantly reminded him of his seven year old son? “Because they want to catch us with our guard down.” He cocked the gun and pushed Q behind him. “Now do what you’re told, Quartermaster, and go hide while I follow my instinct.”

 

Q’s own instincts told him otherwise. “You don’t move a single muscle unless I tell you so or unless a gun is pulled out in a threatening matter,” he pretty much ordered as he started to play around with the security cameras in hopes of getting a better look at the stranger, promising himself that his next big project would focus on making the zooming a lot better and clearer on them. “He has a familiar build…”

 

“That’s like saying that two people look alike because they have a head,” 009 growled, now outright trying to drag the stubborn man to the safety room.

 

But then the stranger stopped and turned to look directly in one of the cameras as he took off his goggles and hood and Q was out the door before 009 knew what was happening. The second his feet touched the ground, he went numb, and he slipped twice in his rush to get to the bloody fool that should really learn how to use a phone. 009 was right behind him, yelling at him to get out of the way because he was blocking his shoot and because the possible stranger was now running towards him, but all that order did was make Q turn to face the agent and extend his arms to the side, turning himself into a human shield.

 

“Stand down!” 009 shouted, pulling out a second gun and cocking it when the intruder pretty much tossed Q on his back and pointed his own weapon at him. “There’s literally nothing stopping me from shooting you.”

 

“It’s Bond!” Q shouted, tugging the man’s scarf off his face. “Now can we all go back inside before we freeze to death?”

 

Knowing how stubborn the two men, if he wasn’t shivering against James, they’d be returning to London in body bags. But given the circumstances, James made a beeline for the cabin and 009 was quick to drape a blanket around Q once they were in and turn up the fire in the fireplace and the floor heating. Of course, Q was no longer aware of anything other than the passed out James under him.

 

“Don’t try to warm him up by rubbing his body,” 009 said quickly and disappeared into one of the bedrooms only to come out a second later, arms full of blankets. “Carefully undress him and keep an eye on his breathing while I make a dry compress.”

 

The only thing that Q felt confident about taking off was James’ shoes and even then he pressed his head against his chest and his fingers against his neck to make sure that nothing had changed – although he was in such a panic that one second he thought the heartbeat were too fast while the pulse was too elevated and then the next second that he couldn’t feel anything under his fingers and that full minutes passed between the beats.

 

It took a full fifteen minutes to get the man stark-naked and 009 waited in silence for Q to be done, something for which the young Quartermaster was greatly thankful. Once the former agent was as naked as the day he was born, 009 picked him up – his level of carefulness guided by the way Q was breathing – and carried him to a sleeping bag that he had spread out in front of the fireplace, placed the bottle of water on his chest, and then began to create a cocoon of blankets around the man.

 

“He wasn’t as cold as I thought he’d be, so he might have passed out from exhaustion,” 009 said in an attempt to ease the worry etched on Q’s face, realizing just how tense and scared he was only when he actually touched his back. “Get under some covers yourself and try to sleep, Q, because if I hear so much as a sneeze from you, I’m pulling the plug on this mission and getting Medical to evacuate you even is 007 is healthier at that point than when he joined MI6,” he warned although he knew that Bond would be the one to yell at Medical to get there if Q got sick.

 

But in a rare moment of understanding just how important his health was, Q shuffled off to his own bedroom after giving only a moment’s thought about how James would react if he woke up stark naked next to him. “I’ll just make a few adjustments to our security systems before actually going to bed.”

 

009 sighed because everyone knew what it meant when the Quartermaster had to tinker with something for a bit, he was going to take forever and forget how to human. “Just don’t put up a fight when your eyelids become too heavy to keep open.”

 

The plea fell on deaf ears as Q was already neck deep in code trying to establish James’ current body measurement as the lowest they could be before an alarm went off while also not altering them so much from their original programing that they wouldn’t be able to fulfil his purpose. Of course then he had to take into account his and 009’s biometrics after which he realized that he needed to make sure that all the cameras worked together as a hive and not individually or else the alarm would go off every time they moved and by the time he felt like he had come up with a good ‘attack plan’, he was actually asleep and dreaming of things that couldn’t yet be done due to technology not being that advanced.

 

James had also started to come around and the first thing that worried him – because a double oh agent, former, active, or future, never panicked – was the fact that he did not know where he was or how he got there. He cared very little about his state of undress as this was not the first time he woke up in an unknown place like that, but he was surprised that he wasn’t tied down to a strange torturing device or at least to a heater. And then he remembered that he had his gun pointed at someone and that Q was between them and he no longer cared that he was dizzy or that his legs were shaky because he needed to find the younger man and get the hell out of there.

 

Thankfully, he was in Lady Luck’s grace as the first room he stumbled in was the very same one in which Q was sleeping – or rather, in which Q had passed out while he was working since he was sitting in an upright position that was probably doing a horrible number on his back, his glasses were hanging off the right side of his face, a laptop still in his lap and two more on the side which James put out of his way before starting to shake him.

 

“Q? Q, wake up!” He all but growled, pulling the covers aside when the man scrunched up his face just to check and make sure he wasn’t chained to the bed, sighing in relief when he saw that wasn’t the case. “You still need to wake up, Q.”

 

He didn’t flinch when a warm hand cupped his chin, although Q frowned and shivered. “I’m glad to see that you are up and about, James, but you’re still so very cold,” he mumbled, feeling around for the covers.

 

“Q, are you safe here?” he asked in confusion, resting his hand on top of Q’s and started to nuzzle it.

 

“Of course I am, you daft man. 009 is in the other room.” A few more memories returned to James and he snorted, Q frowning. “None of that, James; he did spot you in the storm before I did, so he technically saved your life.” He scooted over and opened one eye, fixing James as best as he could. “The better question is what are _you_ doing here?”

 

“You completely dropped off the face of the earth and I had a nightmare that felt more like an omen,” James said simply, shivering more than shrugging.

 

Q made the face he usually did when he mentally prepared himself to scold him, only this time he took a deep breath and dropped it. “I know this breaks our silent agreement, but will you share the bed with me even though we won’t—?”

 

James interrupted Q by pressing up against him, tucking them both in to the best of his abilities, daring to press his lips against his brow. “Do you intend to continue with this after I’m no longer suffering from hypothermia?”

 

Q tensed up next to James, his breath stuck in his throat. “We can pretend like nothing happened and go back to the way things were or never see each other—”

 

“So you’d agree to not sneak out of bed once I’m asleep if I asked you?” Q hesitated before nodding and James started to rub his lower back, trying to ease some of the tension and also because it got him to throw his legs over his and rest his head on his chest. “What about talking? It’s been so long since I last heard your voice that my memory of it had started to become muddy and even when you want to moan or scream my name, you just bite down on my shoulder.”

 

It was one of his favourite marks on his body and he admired the bite-marks every morning, but he wanted more and he felt that Q also wanted more, but was limiting himself to what he thought James wanted.

 

“Not that I mind,” James continued when it was obvious that Q would remain silent. “Nor will I dare to ask for more if you don’t want to give more.” He pushed his lips against his brow again and then pecked his nose and then brushed their lips together, holding back a smile when he felt Q pucker them and saw that he had closed his eyes.

 

He didn’t hesitate in his kiss and they clung to each other again, James promising himself that he would never do something as foolishly as letting him go or kicking the one who held his heart away. Pity humans needed air to live and while James felt himself come to life as fire ran in his veins, Q had almost completely slipped back in the land of dreams with a smile on his face and with his nails digging in arms like he was afraid that James would be the one slipping away from their little piece of heaven.

 

But although sex was completely off the table, James still had a few questions and he didn’t think he’d be able to settle down unless he got some answers. “Q, will you come home with me and stay there?”

 

“Will you stop doing stupid things if I was there to keep an eye on you?”

 

James grinned. “I’ll do my best.” A sloppy kiss on his chest was his answer and it was just the one he wanted.

 

Something clicked inside of him then and he finally let out a sigh of honest relief. This was infinitely better than driving with an unknown person into the sunset and he promised himself that he’ll spend every waking moment proving to Q that he was aware of how fortunate he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are food for the soul and the muse.


End file.
